


Jones, Ianto Jones

by Riennynn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riennynn/pseuds/Riennynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look beneath the surface.  He's more than a pretty face in a suit who delivers the coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jones, Ianto Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpted chapter from "What It Says On the Torchwood Tin" as a standalone drabble.

Contrary to popular belief, Ianto wasn't biddable by nature.  

Owen mistook quiet dignity for meekness.  

Gwen saw service as subservience.

Tosh...well, Tosh knew better.

So did Jack.

In fact, Jack experienced a visceral thrill every time Ianto acquiesced to one of his requests.  He might be ducking his head to hide the indulgent amusement in his eyes, but the set of his shoulders belied whatever submissive posture he was in.  There was no deference as he opened his mouth to receive, the barely-there scrape of his teeth reminding Jack who was really in control.

Jack Harkness had no complaints.


End file.
